Francine (SoW game)
Francine is a bachelorette in Story of World (game). Francine is an energetic football player who also has her own sports store inside Mall of Funville. When the player first meet Francine on football field, she has ran down the school track and sprained her ankle. With a little help, however, Francine is soon back on her feet and isn't afraid to play football later. Francine does not have a rival, meaning that she will always be available as your wife if you choose to improve relationship with her. 'Schedule' Francine lives in her own home in town plaza. She goes to work at the Sports Universe store inside Mall of Funville every day no matter the weather. On Tuesday, her day off, she will walk around Town Plaza and then go to another location to take a break, so Francine's boss instead manages their own store. However, if the weather is bad (rainy or stormy) on Thursdays, she will stay home all day. If the player marries Francine, she will move in to the player's house. Her house in Town Plaza will be given to the manager at her Sport Store. She will continue to work at the Sports Store everyday regardless of the weather. On Tuesday, she walks around the house area. If the weather is rainy, Francine will stay home. Single Married 'Gift Preferences' 'Marriage Requirements' 'Love Events' Black Love Event (Gift) This event will automatically occur as the player walks out of his home, proven that Francine's name tag on dialogue box is colored black or further. Francine will meet the player and asks if one wants a gift that she brought by. Once her gift is accepted, Francine will be pleased, and the player takes the Grape Cake. However, if the player rejects Francine's gift, she will be upset and your relationship with her will go down. Purple Love Event (Request) *Francine's name tag on dialogue box is colored purple or further *You have seen the Black Love Event Enter the football cage near the school area on a sunny day. Francine's request is a challenge to a football match. If the player wins or the game ends in Draw, she will not challenge again, however. If the player lose or refuses her offer, she will challenge him again. The correct answer is "What to do if I win?" Note: Does not have to win to complete the request. However, doing so will increase the player's relationship status with Francine by +2000 XP. Blue Love Event (Date) *Francine's name tag on dialogue box is colored blue or further *You have seen the Purple Love Event Upon waking up in the morning, a phone call will automatically beep. Francine asks that the player is free for date and if her request is accepted, be sure to show up inside a small diner at Delight Apartment by 16:00. Yellow Love Event (Confession) *Francine's name tag on dialogue box is colored yellow or further *You have seen the Blue Event An event will occur after those requirements mentioned above are completed, in which Mr. Jason will tell you to go to his office inside the school from Monday to Friday, at 12:00. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing one to confess. After obtaining the Ring, just wait until Saturday or Sunday. Be sure to talk to Francine before 12:00. 'Marriage and Children' After the player has seen all 5 of Francine's love events and obtained the Flower Jewel, the wedding ceremony will be held 7 days later. On the day of wedding ceremony, the player will be automatically taken to the school auditorium. You will meet your sweetie here, along with the guests attending your wedding, with Principal Jason overseeing the ceremony. After their wedding is over, you and your partner will go on a honeymoon, which has them visiting the partner's own country and have a little talk. This is done automatically. Once the honeymoon is over, the player and their spouse will be taken back to player's house at 22:00, where there will be a little talk about what was their favourite part of married life. The player will automatically to to bed. The next day after wedding, your new husband or wife will ask you what nickname one would like to be called. The player can let their spouse use his/her 3 suggestions available (Honey, Dear, and Sweetie), keep their original name, or enter it themselves. The chosen new name canot be changed later. The player's spouse will now live with them permanently, and his/her own schedule will also change a little bit. The wedding ring is now available through their dresser, and it is the player's choice to wear that or not. Category:Story of World (game) characters Category:Bachelorettes